Hakiun
Hakiun or an Architect's Child are hybrid children of the Architect's extinct species and another life form. Most of his children are humanoid but some are not. Notable members of the species are: Thomas Jones, Alice Drilrek and Vanessa Arquette. History After the Architect's species had gone extinct after the Darkness had committed genocide, he created life on inhabitable planets from his own template. In hopes of ensuring the survival of his species, he mated with female inhabitants of the species he created like Human, Portaxians and more, creating hybrids of his species and the female he mated with. His first child was Vanessa Arquette, his second most powerful child. He then went on to mate with more females, creating a rare and powerful species called Hakius'. Physiology The genes of a Hakiun's are more dominant than others, so if a Hakiun went to mate with a Grey, the Hakiun genes would dominate the Grey's genes and the outcome would be a more humanoid child. This trait comes from the Architect's species due to their genes being more dominant. Due to the Architect's species being humanoid, the genes have dominated over the female parents genes and the outcome of the child is also humanoid. Like other species, a Hakiun must consume food in order to survive, they have a high metabolism giving them the urge to eat more and more without gaining weight. A pregnant Hakiun or a non-Hakiun with a pregnant Hakiun, cause the female to consume large amounts of food due to the baby having a high metabolism, they also are very quick to complete during pregnancy, taking at least six months to eight months. Powers and Abilities *'Super-Hearing' - Hakiun's hearing is sensitive enough to hear any sound at any volume or pitch. With skill, practice, and concentration, they can block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source or frequency. As such, they can identify a person by their heartbeat, or pick out a single voice in an entire city. *'Flight' - Hakiun's are able to manipulate graviton particles, in an unknown and apparently unconscious manner, to defy the forces of gravity. Under one Earth gravity, they are capable of speeds of multi-Mach speeds in Earth's atmosphere. Their control of their flight is very precise and they can perform aerobatic feats such as hovering, flying backwards and even lifting great weights while flying. *'Invulnerability' - The bodies of Hakiun's are nigh-invulnerable to extreme energy forces. In addition, their immune systems protects them from toxins and diseases. The most common explanations for this rely on the presences of a super-dense molecular structure, a supercharged bio-electric aura which acts as an invisible force field, or a combination of the two. With the aura, it is presumed to extend a few millimeters from the skin as well as within the body. *'Superhuman Stamina' - Hakiun's have the ability to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an indefinite period of time. In theory they have unlimited stamina, which also provides the majority of the power for their superhuman abilities. However, their base physical structures do need to process food stuffs and they have a psychological need to eat and drink just as mortals do. They also require sleep on occasion so that they can dream. They can also hold their breath for an indefinite period of time. *'Superhuman Strength' - A Hakiun develops enhanced physical strength. While the exact magnitude of their strength is unknown, it is generally accepted that it is sufficient to lift 100,000 tons or more if Thomas had removed the mental block. The specific range is unknown as their strength, like their other powers, may fluctuate over time. Their strength is also more an act of conscious will on energy fields than actual physical strength. It is this act of conscious will that enables them to perform physical feats that are beyond the mere application force, such as moving a mountain top without said rock crumbling under its own mass. At full power, their normal strength levels are well into the multi-megaton range. *'Superhuman Speed' - Hakiun's are able to move at incredible speeds by sheer force of will. They can match most other Speed Molecule carriers in super-fast movements, reactions, and processes but due to Speed Molecule carriers being connected to all speed known in the universe, it is near impossible to beat them. The Architect's children can use this power to disarm opponents without heightened reflexes, catch bullets or shrapnel or cross vast distances in seconds. *'Longevity' - Due to the Architect being all powerful and immortal, he has passed some of this trait onto his children giving them the ability to live for hundreds, maybe thousands of years. Sub-Species Hakiulus' Hakiulus or an 'Architect's Grandchild'are a sub-species of Hakiun's, they are the children of Hakiun's and grandchildren of the Architect. Their physiology and abilities are exactly the same as a Hakiun although theiy are weaker than a Hakiun due to their low concentration of the Architect's genetics. Category:Species Category:Articles by User:Awesomekid120